


a night to remember

by beselliovi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cream Pie, Cum Play, M/M, blender, guys this is so hot, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beselliovi/pseuds/beselliovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a long day of hunting demons, Dean stumbles back into his hut to find an extremely fuckable Castiel. fluff and smut ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> my friend and I wrote this together, and we worked really hard on it. leave a comment :D

DEAB: Im SO HORN HORN  
BOOB BOOB  
HELP ME DEAR CASTIEL  
HORN HORN  
VERY SEX I LOVE IT

CASTIEL:  
I WILL FRICK FRACK YOU SO 

GOOD.  
YOU WILL GO UP TO HEAVEN AND SEE ME AND COME BACK  
CUM

DEAB: WHAT IS THIS ANGELIC LIQUID YOU SPEAK OF  
GODDAMNIT SAMMY   
WHEREETHE\\(CREAM)PIE

CASTIEL: MY CUM MY SWEETUMS. AND MY CUM IS SWEETUMS. LIKE YOU. AND YOUR CUM TOO <3

DEAB: AW \

YOURE SO SWEET I WANT CUM SMOOTHIE

CASTIEL: ON IT I WILL GET THE BLENDER AND SHOVE IT UP MY ASS FOR YOU MY LOVE

DEAB: ILL PUT MY PIXIE STICK IN UR BUM BUM`

CASTIEL: NO DEAB ILL RIDE YOUR SWEET AND SALTY PIXIE STICK EMILY OSMENT

DEAB: DEAB HORNY

CASTIEL: FUCKIN RAD

DEAB: FUCKIN RAD


End file.
